Sauron's Exile
by ST LORT
Summary: Sauron didn't die, no, the Dark Lord's malice survived, but cursed to never set an foot in Arda again he is banished to the world of Game of Thrones, 15 years before the series starts [BEING REWRITTEN].


_Edit: I have completely rewritten this chapter to make it a better representation of the story's future quality._

_Cursive text is thoughts._

Normal is speech.

**This is unnatural beings speaking.**

**NOTE: I took some rather large liberties while writing the Ainulindalë (The Great Song), which is why it may divert from Canon in many aspects. And I also took rather large liberties with Sauron experiencing the fear of death, (explained at the end). Because of this he may seem rather OOC.**

I thought, why don't fu'k up Game of Thrones by sending Sauron there.

(Sounds rather Childish doesn't it? )

Chapter 1: The Nothingness of Death

The Earth shook and trembled as it happened, the end of all things evil, as some would name it, others would simply name it the end of an Era.

The Black tower of Barad-Dur collapsed, the great lidless eye on it widened, feeling something he hadn't ever felt before, the fear of mortality. And then it all came to an end.

Nothing, he saw Nothing.

He was flying through an perpetual darkness, as he looked down in an attempt to study himself, he saw nothing, not even a dark shadow, simply nothing remained of him as he was now banished to the void, forced to live out his eternal existence in the dark jail of the Valar he once served.

He floated through the Void for such a long time, that while in the beginning he was able to keep track on it, he eventually lost count as he seemingly floated on for all eternity, ever floating onward.

Darkness behind him, Darkness right of him, Darkness left of him, seemingly forming an endless tunnel with at the end, a light.

The light grew until it even blinded his vision, as his vision faded, flashes of his life shot by, flashes of one of the most turbulent and dark existences in the history of creation.

Sauron vision returned to him, he saw what mortals would describe as the gods themselves.

He stood in another unending space, but this one was filled with light and there were hundreds… no, thousands of beings standing on what would seem as clouds, a single surprised thought crossed his mind as he recognized the place and the beings which filled it and most importantly, an event which shaped the future of creation.

''_Ainulindalë …''_

Then he saw himself, standing among his brothers, fair, mighty, a light among his fellow Maiar which shone just short of the brightest flames. He and his fellow Maiar sang a simple yet beautiful melody, guided by the designs of Eru himself, light and positive emotions were everywhere but all fell away as a dark shadow covered all, a darker, twisted melody set in, driving away the tones of the first melody, the positive thoughts evaporated and a suffocating darkness set in. Several Maiar joined this new melody, caught in its twisted promises of future, others including Sauron looked on in disgust.

The dark melody rose to its high point, as suddenly a high and bright being rose, raising his left hand, driving away the dark tones, the other Maiar joined in as well, except those that participated in the second song. Sauron saw as his past form opened his mouth to sing as well, and then the memory faded to black

The sudden darkness surprised Sauron, purely because of its sharp contrast with the lighted room of before.

The visons that came now became shorter and shorter.

A flash showing his rise under Aüle's tutelage, learning to mold and shape metals and other materials into great and powerful tools.

The flash dissipated as another took its place, one far darker.

He saw images of him serving Melkor, as the latter's lieutenant, performing dark deeds in his name as no one seemed able to stop them, but eventually even Melkor fell and was dragged away in chains, Sauron looked on as the Valar cast him down from his throne.

Sauron saw images of himself groveling and begging for forgiveness.

He saw himself running, hiding, until the time that his former enemies would grow lax and their memories of him faded away, with even the immortal Elves forgetting their Immortal foe. He then reappeared and named himself Annatar bringing the Elves gifts, with a glistering laugh and blade.

Eventually his plots came to fruition as he helped the Elves mold the Rings of Power, when the realization of his identity finally came to some, it was too late to stop what he had planned for them.

One for one, the countries of Middle-Earth fell under his onslaught, but a last alliance of Men and Elves marched at Mordor, Destroying the Black Gate they marched into Mordor, at the cost of their High King Gil-Galad and the leader of those that would later inhabit the Mirkwood, Sauron was rather pleased with this token victory, as the Elves grew de moralized and weary after this loss.

He himself then entered the battlefield, his dark figure towering over all who dared stand before him, cowering in his dark shadow.

His Orc minions went into a frenzy under his command, driving the Elves and Men to a near defeat.

In a desperate attempt to end it all Elendil confronted him, only to be simply ''removed'' from his path, killed instantly by a blow from Sauron's mace.

Isildur, the King's son, then rushed to his side, when Sauron approached him he reached for his father's blade, only to have it broken in two as Sauron crushed it beneath his boot.

In something he would later name, 'the most idiotic and mortal' decision he ever made, Sauron reached for Isildur with the hand which carried the Ring, Isildur, in desperation slashed at Sauron, hitting the hand, cutting the Ring off, causing Sauron to lose control and implode.

That was how he fell, but Isildur then made a mistake, thinking himself strong enough to control the Ring he kept it for himself, instead of listening to the wise words of the Elf Elrond.

Isildur then died, killed in an Orc ambush and so the ring was lost to mortal hands.

The Ring then fell into obscurity until a most unlikely creature found it, starting a chain of events which now led him here.

The memory disappeared and all once again faded to black, a darkness which Sauron expected this time to last for all eternity. But then something bright shone, nearly blinding him.

A light, a light, a tunnel of darkness, but at the end a light.

Sauron made a single move to the light, but then froze and turned around, moving away until the light was nothing but a small dot in the darkness. He had made his choices in life, in death he may reflect on them, but he will not change what he is for the simple warmth and security of the light, it would take far more than this to change him, no, changing him completely was a completely absurd concept, not even the Valar would attempt that. He would never change, only adapt.

The Light disappeared and darkness now swallowed him… he felt something he had never felt before….

He felt cold… he felt the unescapable fate of humanity … He felt the fear of mortality.

.

.

He awoke to the sound of chirping birds, as he opened his eyes he could see a small flock of sparrows fly overhead, flowing on the currents of the wind. He felt the touch of grass, wet with morning dew, on his back, he felt it as it clung to his clothes and skin.

Sauron shook, scaring away a rabbit which was only a few meters left of him, but after quickly giving the fleeing animal a glance Sauron diverted his attention away from the animal and back to himself, to say he was surprised was a grave understatement

''Fair…''

Sauron's voice trembled lightly at the sight of his fair and unblemished hands as he continued to look at the rest of his body, he was wearing simple black clothes, of a quality that was reasonable but not anything more. The rest of his body was fair and unblemished, the way he looked before he entered the service of his Dark Master, Morgoth.

''_Fair!''_

Sauron rose himself up from the ground until he sat up straight, his body complained for several moments, but that feeling ebbed away as Sauron felt strength flow back into his body, although he noticed that it wasn't even a fraction of his full strength, it still felt invigorating, all of creation around him, even the sun, felt as small flames which fell into the shadow caused by his fire.

While all that happened Sauron's eyes wandered over his surroundings and that there was something off about it, the land, the animals, somehow they felt different than they should feel, Sauron's mind quickly raced with possibilities until reaching two possible solutions.

''_Either this is an Illusion caused by one who's power is beyond even me or…. This is a completely different world.''_

Sauron shoulders shook as an soft chuckle escaped him which quickly changed into mad laughter.

''_It does not matter, whatever this place is….'' _

Sauron calmed down as his laughter died down, he lifted his gaze to the sky

''_In the end… It will be mine.''_

Sauron lifted his gaze back down, and took the entire surrounding in, feeling the wind and sun on his body, feeling the rabbit running across the field, hearing every little… sound. A small smirk formed itself on Sauron's face as he raised himself from the ground, ignoring the cries that sounded from his body.

''We should work on your stealth and subterfuge, a small child playing would hear you approaching.''

Sauron turned himself around, and stared straight into a creature at the mere sight of which, most stout warriors would flee, the black figure which he now faced, a faceless apparition whose name was spoken with the upmost fear.

_Nazgûl. _

Sauron's eyes gazed upon the creature shortly and then fell on the seven other figures which stood behind the other.

Sauron's small smile grew quick in size as he recognized eight of the nine, those who fell in the destruction of Mount Doom not too late after his own demise.

Sauron walked around the Nazgûl as his mind raced with possibilities, he stopped moving when he stood in the exact middle of the group.

''How did you come here?, How do you walk under the sun?''

One of the Nazgul replied in the Black Speech of Mordor, which sounded un natural to anyone not initiated into the secrets of the Speech of Mordor.

''**We do not know the answer to that, my lord Sauron.''**

Sauron sighed, it seemed this place would not reveal its secrets to him that easily, it was a false hope after all, he had never truly expected them to find out something he couldn't.

''Do you carry any weapons with you?''

The Nazgûl who replied was the same as before.

''**We have our normal equipment with us, my lord Sauron.''**

'_Morgul Blades and simple Longswords.'_

A simple idea crossed Sauron's mind, he liked it, his simple ideas weren't his favorites, but at least they didn't get him into this mess.

Sauron glanced away from the Nazgul and into the distance, his eyes could see farther then even Elves could and on these open fields it was nearly unlimited, he could see the vague outlining of a farm in the distance, a good place to start.

Still looking off into the distance, he extended an hand to one of the Nazgûl.

''Sword.''

After he felt the grip of one of the Nazgûl's jagged longswords in his hands, he swung it around a few times, noting that despite its appearance the blade was quite well balanced and overall a good quality blade, minus the damage to both of the sides, jagged edges and what seemed like ash.

''**What is your plan my lord Sauron?''**

''To find out where we are and to ensure a change of leadership..''

''**Even if we knew where we were, it would take decades to take over an entire world.''**

Sauron turned around and delivered one of his deceptively friendly smiles.

''Well, then it's good we have spare time on our hands, is it not?''

Sauron set of in the direction of the farm, closely followed by nine shadows.

Castle Blackcrown is one of many castles in the Reach, which is one of the Regions of Westeros, which is one of the continents of the world on which Sauron now walks.

Sauron, hidden in the shrubbery which surrounds the Castle on all sides, was studying it. With its black curtain walls, it wouldn't be difficult to see where the namer drew his inspiration from.

His gaze shifted from the black curtain wall, onto the gate, where two soldiers stood, wearing simple gambesons with a bull's head imprinted upon it, they leaned against their halberds, one half-asleep, the other snoring.

He then glanced sideways, at the Nazgûl standing shortly behind him, they knew what to do.

''If possible, use your Morgul Blades to turn them into Wraiths, we could use the extra hands.''

The hoods of the Nazgul moved, Sauron excepted that as a nod, a simple sign of agreement. And moved on to the next part of his plan. He stood and chanted In an language only few on Middle-Earth know, and even less control, the words flew of his tongue in such a high speed that even those who knew it would have trouble following him.

A mist started to rise from the ground, an mist most would consider unnatural, a mist which would send shivers down the spines of the toughest soldiers if they were to step into it, a mist that would most likely turn them into nail biting spinsters.

Sauron's eyes were closed as he concentrated on the task at hand, as he used gentle hand movements guided the mist towards the castle gate, towards the unsuspecting soldiers standing guard in front of it.

One of the soldiers yawned and blinked, forcing his eyes to stay open, his watch was nearly over, but he had to stay awake for the few minutes that remained of the damn thing, then he could have a drink, catch some sleep… Or have another thing entirely. This last thought caused a large grin to spread across his face as he imagined all the things he would do when his shift was over. He cast a quick look to his left, at his sleeping buddy.

The grin was replaced with a frown, as the guard sighed, and bringing his halberd around, he hit his sleeping buddy on the head with it.

He had to admit, the sound of his halberd making impact on someone's head was a satisfying noise, oh but the thump and cursing that followed, was… oh, it was glorious.

''Ya fucker, wha da hell do ya think youa doin.''

Someone trying to speak when his mouth is half filled with mud is even more glorious.

''The fuk's da?''

''What do you me…''

The still standing guard froze at the sight of a mist slowly creeping towards them.

He staggered back as he sensed something.

''_What… What is this feeling…''_

He took a deep breath and brought his halberd around, so that it pointed towards the mist, a quick kick also made sure his partner was still awake.

''Arvin, go inside and get everyone ready.''

''For…''

''Don't ask question, you bastard, just listen to me for once!''

Arvin frowned, his friend rarely raised his voice, even when he made another of his major fuck-ups.

''Fine, but you better buy me the bar later.''

''ONE drink.''

Arvin sighed and turned around to run through the gate, he cast one last look behind and he saw…

No surely it was his imagination…

Such things could not exist in this world.

Gods couldn't be that cruel.

**I have the feeling I broke some Lore in this chapter with Sauron feeling death, my assumption of Sauron feeling fear is based on what I remember reading in the Silmarillion and on the fact that the ''Eye'' widened in a motion similar to the one that occurs when one feels fear.**

**My depiction of The Great Song might rather conflict with the Canon, fully aware of that, sorry.**

**Need help establishing Sauron's power as a Maiar, some people say he should be able to practice power equal to that of a nuclear weapon, while others disagree. So I'm asking the opinion of you fellaws to help me define his power.**

**I thank you guys in advance.**

**And Please just Review, it's a real motivator for moi!**

**Thanks!**

**ST LORT**

**Also. Thanks for ze tips, Rmendacil II! Especially your third point, fits perfectly with the more central role I wanted the Wraiths to play.**

_**Really need some aid with LOTR lore, I understand my lore is rather… lacking, so some help would be greatly appreciated. **_

_**Now, I pose a question before you, as I have officially finished rewriting the first chapter, which took me an ridiculous amount of time because of pesky problems.**_

_**Which option do you prefer,**_

_**1.I delete all the old chapters, and updates and instead I upload the new chapters when they're ready.**_

_**2.I keep the old chapters online but I replace them every time a new chapter is ready.**_

_**A thing to note: **_

_**The plot has been revised, and while the beginning chapters may stay the same the end game has changed vastly, resulting into this story likely being far longer than initially planned.**_

_**I hope all of you can join me for this journey.**_

_**PS.**_

_**Will we smash 100 reviews with this chapter? **_

_**Also that mist thingy will most likely not happen again, I want to give Sauron some special power, one of illusions or something as he is a Maiar and even trapped in a human body he should possess some kind of power. **_

_**But I'll leave all those questions to you **_


End file.
